Gracias a la Lluvia
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: La miré a los ojos y pude ver todas sus mentiras:-Tu sonrisa ¿por qué la finjes?, Déjame conocerte de verdad.-No puedo dejarte...Tu te olvidarás de mi. Entonces me acerqué a ella y la abrasé:-Nunca podría hacerlo. Y ella comenzó a llorar, pero nunca pensé que desde ese momento comenzaría una nueva vida, o una nueva historia para mi.
1. Lluvia

**Hola a todos**

** Bueno les explicaré un poco esto. Sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro Fic, pero no se preocupen, lo continuaré :3**

** Les cuento, esta historia no es mía sino de una amiga y compañera de clases. Ella también escribe sin embargo no publica sus historias en FanFiction, las escribe en sus cuadernos y yo las leo en clases. Entonces se me ocurrió publicar su primer Fic y le pedí su cuaderno con esta historia. Espero que les guste~**

**Sin más: ¡READ WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater no me pertenece***_

**_*GRACIAS A LA LLUVIA*_**

_*Capítulo 1: ''Lluvia''_

Mi nombre es Death The Kid, tengo 17 años y estudio en la academia más prestigiosa de mi ciudad: Shibusen. Soy muy conocido tanto por los estudiantes como por los profesores, ¿por qué? fácil: soy el Hijo del fundador y director de la escuela. Sin embargo no me lusco por mis privilegios ni nada por el estilo.

Una tarde después de clases me dispuse a caminar lento camino hacia mi hogar puesto que no tenía nada que hacer. Iba mirando el cielo y este tenía apariencia de como si se pusiese a llover dentro de poco: las nubes estaban grises y amontonadas y, tal como lo pensé, se puso a llover de la nada. No era para menos si estábamos en invierno. No tenía paraguas porque no me esperaba un acontecimiento de este tipo de modo que tuve que correr para evitar que la lluvia me empapara por completo. Pero eso era imposible, la lluvia era demasiada fuerte y ya estaba mojado.

Me detuve a descansar unos segundos bajo la lluvia para volver a correr nuevamente, pero, vi que una persona se me acercaba. Yo no la conocía pero ella se paró al lado mío y nos cubrió a los dos con su paraguas. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me preguntó:

-¿Te alcanzó la lluvia?

-Sí.

-Te acompañaré. ¿Dónde vives?

-No muy lejos, pero no te preocupes.- Traté de ser amable. No quería causarle molestias.

En ese momento ella se decepcionó, al parecer sí quería ayudarme, quizá porque estaba empapado y le dí algo de lastima. Observé su reacción por unos segundos, parecía estar pensando.

-Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme, pero ten...- Y me pasó su paraguas.

-No debo aceptarlo, te enfermarás.- Pero a ella no le importó porque lo puso en mi mano y se largó a correr en la lluvia gritando un:¡Adiós!.

Lo único que pensé de camino a mi casa es que ella era muy amable. Digo, no cualquiera haría algo así, exponerse a la lluvia y a un resfriado por una persona que no conoces. Debía agradecerle este gran favor que me hizo, pero ¿cómo? si ni siquiera la conozco y tengo una corta imagen de ella en mi cabeza, en ese momento comprendí que quizá nunca la volvería a ver. Pero no perdería las esperanzas, estaba decidido a encontrarla y agradecerle.

** Y bueno así termina el primer capítulo, cortito pero conciso. Creo que quizá todos los capítulos serán así de cortos.**

** Considero que este cap. no es demasiado llamativo pero si quieren denle una oportunidad y esperen el segundo cap. No me demoraré en publicar los capítulos porque ya están todos escritos en el cuaderno de mi compañera, sólo los leo, les agrego algunas cosas más y los subo jejeje**

** Recuerden dejar review para saber si gusta el nuevo fic**

** Cuidense, besos besos y abrazooos~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	2. Reencuentro'

**Sin más: ¡READ WAS SAID!**

*******_Soul Eater no me pertenece*_**

_*Capítulo 2: ''Reencuentro''_

Había pasado unos pocos días desde aquel acontecimiento. Yo estaba desesperado. Eran tantas las ansias que tenía de agradecerle aquel favor y -obviamente entregarle su paraguas- que no prestaba ni atención a las clases, o me mantenía pensando en eso y me volvía un distraído. Mis amigos me lo decían, pero simplemente me sentía mal el no poder hablar con ella. ¿Quién era?, nunca antes la había visto. O quizá sí, pero no me había dado gran interés hasta ese momento.

Las clases del día ya habían finalizado y me dispuse a caminar hacia mi hogar como de costumbre. Iba pensando en aquella chica, simplemente no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. ¿En dónde estará? ¿vivirá cerca de aquí?. De lo distraído que soy no me dí cuenta que una persona iba en mi camino contrario y se estrelló contra mi. Yo pude mantener el equilibrio más sin embargo esa persona no y cayó al suelo. Me sentí un idiota, mi padre me había enseñado a que siempre uno debe caminar mirando hacia el frente, ¿de qué sirve mirar hacia otros lados?.

Rápidamente le pedí disculpas como correspondía y me agaché para poder ayudarle a ponerse de pie y a recoger sus cosas que por mi culpa se habían caído. Es entonces cuando noté que era ella y, de la impresión, ni siquiera dije un ''Hola'' o ''cómo estas'', sino que desesperado le grité

-Tu! ¿cómo te llamas?- Ella un poco inmutada me respondió.

-Crona...- Una respuesta bastante corta y ella de pocas palabras.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?, hace poco me prestaste tu paraguas.- Le conté en caso de que no lo recordara.

-Ah si! verdad, lo siento, no me dí cuanta que eras tu... ¿y cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Death The Kid.-Pronuncié mi nombre con orgullo.- Pero por favor, sólo dime Kid.

-Ah...ya veo.- Hizo una pausa para luego volver a hablar.- Bueno, te agradezco pero debo irme...adiós.- Entonces comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-Ah...claro- Me sentí un idiota: ella era la chica que busqué durante casi una semana para agradecerle y hablarle, mas sin embargo cuando la veo ni siquiera le devuelvo su paraguas y ni le agradezco!, simplemente se me olvidó.

Me quedé congelado por unos momentos mientras miraba como Crona se marchaba. No hablaba mucho, sin embargo tiene una linda sonrisa. Luego me di cuenta de su uniforme, ¡va en la misma escuela que yo!, ¿cómo nunca la vi antes?. Pero ahora todo sería distinto: la vería en los recesos para entablar una conversación con ella, la verdad, la encontré muy simpática y amable y quisiera que tuviéramos una linda amistad y yo poder ayudarla tanto como ella pudo ayudarme a mi días atrás.

**Bueno así termina el segundo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado y -como les mencioné antes- subiré muy seguido los capítulos porque ya están escritos y están en mi poder jejejeje~**

** Muchas gracias por sus review y espero que sigan leyendo mis fic :3**

** Besos besos y abrazos~**

**LyTha Shinigami...**


	3. Preguntas sin Respuestas

**Sin más: ¡READ WAS SAID!**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece***_

_*Capítulo 3: ''Preguntas sin Respuestas''_

Al día siguiente en clases, me dispuse a buscarla ''disimuladamente''. Yo me juntaba con mis amigos de clase y no quería que pensaran mal de mi porque por lo general, yo no soy así por una persona cualquiera. Digo, no soy tan preocupado por buscarla o entablar una conversación y que me vieran haciendo eso ahora, para ellos sería raro y comenzarían a llenarme de preguntas y a molestarme, así son ellos -o por lo menos mis amigos, mis amigas son un poco desinteresadas cuando se trata de temas de hombres- y quería evitarme todo ese sofocante malentendido.

Ya era receso y con mis amigos salimos a pasear por los pasillos como solíamos a hacer siempre, ya era muy rutinario. Actuaba normal, sin embargo sólo movía mis ojos para encontrarla, la buscaba con la mirada. Entonces pensé: lo más seguro es que estuviera con otras chicas conversando, en este caso: sus amigas. Entonces comencé a mirar los grupos de niñas. Pero aún así no la encontré.

Salimos a los jardines del Shibusen para sentarnos en las bancas. Pocas veces frecuentamos esta zona de la escuela, ¿por qué?, fácil: Es muy decorativo y es la única zona que tiene áreas verdes y toda la cosa, pero siempre ahí se reúnen las chicas que no saben hacer otra cosa que hablar mal de los demás, o también los estudiantes que fuman que -obviamente lo hacen ahí a escondidas- y muy pocas veces también lo frecuentan las parejas para besarse y tocarse sin importar si es incómodo para las personas que están cerca.

Nos sentamos en una banca y ahí nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio y podíamos oír claramente las conversaciones de las chicas caprichosas que hablaban mal de los otros. Entonces me concentré en no oír esas cosas y viré hacia otro lado y vi a una compañera de clases besándose con su novio y este le agarraba su trasero y lo manoseaba de tal forma que logró subirle la falda. Cerré los ojos y volví donde mis amigos, me sentía muy incómodo. Ellos se miraban y ponían caras raras o comentaban sobre las parejas.

-¿Qué pasa Kid?¿que acaso no te dieron los ojos para ver como Jacqueline es manoseada por su novio?- Me hizo burla Soul.  
>-jajaja y eso que Jacqueline se ve tan tranquila, estudiosa e inocente, nyahahaha no dudo que ese chico ya se la haya llevado a la cama!-Reía mi otro acompañante: BlackStar.<br>Yo sólo para no escuchar las vulgaridades que comenzaron a decir sobre ella viré hacia otro extremo suspirando ya aburrido del ambiente, y es entonces cuando la vi, a Crona sentada en una banca alejada. Me quedé pegado y sorprendido: estaba sola en la banca con un sandwich en sus manos como aperitivo. Entonces me pregunté, ¿qué hace ella ahí? ¿acaso ella era de juntarse con tipos como los que suelen estar en esta zona de la escuela? ¿ella era así?. Mil preguntas me inundaron en ese momento. Estuve a punto de pararme para acercarme a hablar con ella quería que me explicara qué hacía allí.  
>-No sé ustedes chicos pero yo ya me aburrí de este lugar.- Mencionó Soul poniéndose de pie.<br>-Sí, tienes razón, por lo general no logramos estar menos de 10 minutos en este asqueroso lugar nyahaha, no es digno para un Dios.- Comentó BlackStar.  
>-¿Qué esperas Kid? vamos- Me dijo Soul para que me despegara moviéndome el hombro para partir. Yo balbuceé un poco, no me quería ir sin hablar con ella, ¿quién me aseguraba que me la toparía para el siguiente receso?.<br>-E-esque yo...- No me dieron tiempo, y nos fuimos.

**Bueno así concluye el tercer capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado como lo fue para mi cuando lo leí del cuaderno de mi amiga, hehehe recuerden escribirme sus maravillosos review jeje Muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítuloo *0***

**LyTha Shinigami...**


	4. AVISO

Hola!

Bueno, les explico por qué no he podido actualizar este fic:

Lo que pasa es que la historia estaba escrita en el cuaderno de mi amiga y cuyo cuaderno lo tenía yo y así publicaba los capítulos aquí. Sin embargo mi amiga me pidió que se lo devolviera porque quería traspasarlo a su computador.

Yo constantemente le preguntaba si ya lo había transcrito pero ella siempre me decía que no tenía tiempo, de modo que nunca me pudo devolver el cuaderno.

En mi país ya comenzaron las vacaciones de verano por lo que no la podré ver hasta que comiencen las clases de nuevo, de modo que me demoraré com meses para obtener el cuaderno de nuevo (si esque mi amiga transcribe la historia)

Bueno, quería mantenerlos informados para que no se preocuparan o no pensaran que dejaré de actualizar ''Gracias a la lluvia''

Bueno, seguramente esto es una señal para que suba un capítulo en ''Dolor y paternidad'' jejjeeje asique seguramente en la tarde lo haga.

Muuchos besos y cuidensee, esperen las actualizaciones de estos dos fic :D

Bye~

_LyTha Sinigami..._


End file.
